Wake me up when September Ends
by thatcreepygirl
Summary: Continuación de "Yesterday". Fionna quiere hablar con un destrozado Marshall para darle una noticia que más que causar bien, causó dolor. Inspirando en la canción Wake me up when September Ends de Green Day.


**Adventure Time no me pertenece. Menos aún la canción de Green Day: Wake me up when September Ends**

**Wake me up when Septembre Ends**

La música retumba en tus oídos, la gente vitorea y baila de felicidad atrás tuyo, pero aun así no sientes con ganas de festejar. Simplemente lo único que querías era morir… otra vez.

Miras hacía el río que rodea el Dulce Castillo, sin poder ver tu reflejo. Lo único que creías agradecer era que la boda fuera en la noche, pero tampoco lo considerabas un punto para alegrarte.

Piensas si fue buena decisión haber bajado la mano, si fue bueno el haberla dejado ir. Y la verdad era que te arrepentías, te arrepentías de haberte dejado convencer por aquella niñata de ojitos lindos de dejarla tranquila.

Sientes una presencia detrás de ti. No te molestas en girarte, después de todo sentías que si hablabas con alguien ibas a chuparle la sangre o el color rojo debido al coraje que te nacía.

—Hola Marshall.

Abres los ojos sorprendido, no creías escuchar aquella voz en toda la noche. Aun así intentas disimular tu sorpresa, mientras el corazón se te acelera.

Y entonces sientes como te voltea, mirándote con aquellos angelicales ojos azules. Casi sientes tu corazón explotar de la emoción, pero luego recuerdas lo que hizo, lo que te hizo.

—¿Podríamos bailar? — Pide algo cohibida. Por Drácula, ahora si debió de explotarte el corazón debido a la felicidad. Sin embargo no es suficiente para que se caiga tu máscara, pues la verdad aún resonaba en tu cabeza.

_No te ama, jamás lo hizo._

Tomas su mano, sintiendo como si su calor humano te pudiera revivir. Ella se pega a tu cuerpo, y tú por inercia pones una mano en su cintura. Intentas recordar cualquier cosa sanguinaria, pues por ti se pode ir al diablo todo y no responder a tus actos.

La música era lenta, no era tu tipo, pero no te importaba. Mirabas al horizonte, hacía la luna, como si en algún momento el sol llegará para huir con cualquier patética excusa.

Ella se aferra a tu pecho, y no puedes evitar dar un brinquito. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué acaso había olvidado todo lo que hizo por ella? ¿Acaso creía que podía hacer cómo si nada hubiera pasado?

—Quería darte las gracias… por no levantar la mano —confiesa.

¿Quién se creía ella?

—Se… se lo que sientes por mí. Sé que… me amas como una mujer.

¿Con que derecho podía hacer eso?

—Solo quiero decirte que… lo siento. Pero… yo no puedo estar contigo—termina.

_No te ama… ni jamás lo hará._

La empujas de manera violenta, haciendo que tambaleé. Sientes la ira correr por tu cuerpo, las ganas de matar apoderándose de ti. Debía salir de allí inmediatamente o no ibas a responder a tus actos.

Sientes que el aire te golpea salvajemente al salir del Dulce Castillo, sintiendo como la luz de la luna llegaba hasta tu verde piel. No pierdes el tiempo y arremetes contra el primer árbol, deseando que se convirtiera en Gumball y partirle su "estúpida cara de nena".

Y así sigues con los demás, como si aquello fuera a calmar tu dolor. Pero es inútil, la única persona capaz de calmar tu dolor se había ido para siempre. Lo peor de todo era que una noche había sido tuya, y creíste que siempre sería así, cuando dos semanas después te dio la bomba que se casaría con Gumball.

—¡Marshall! —Oyes su voz, pero aun así no dejas se hacer pagar al inocente árbol. Sientes como te abraza por la espalda, y tirando con toda tu fuerza te arrastra hacía atrás. La miras furioso, sin cambiar a tu cara de monstruo.

—¡¿Qué quieres Fionna?! ¡¿No te basta con hacerme ver tu boda con Gumbutt?! — gritas frustrado y de repente te abraza, sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían en tu camisa.

—Marshall, hay una razón por la que yo acepté casarme con Gumball —empezó.

—¿A si? ¾Dices con voz llena de sarcasmo —Si es así ¡Dímela! ¡Quiero saber la _increíble _razón por la que te apartaste de mi!

—Marshall yo… yo estoy embarazada.

Te sientes peor que antes, y las ganas de darle una bofetada se apoderan de ti. ¡Aparte de usarte por placer, se dejó hacer por Gumball! ¡Por supuesto que ahora todo tenía sentido!

—¿Y? ¿A mí que me importa que lleves al bastardo de Gumball en tu vientre? —dices con total indiferencia. Vez como ella te mira con auténtico odio y ¿Tristeza?

—Lo malo es que el "bastardo" no es de Gumball… es tuyo.

_«Estoy embarazada»_

_«No es de Gumball»_

_«Es tuyo»_

Sientes que el mundo se cae en tus hombros, mientras ves como la madre de tu hijo está bañada en lágrimas. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle tales atrocidades?! ¡No tienes corazón!

—Si es así… —susurras bajando la mirada, para luego subirla y encararla con lágrimas en los ojos —¡¿Por qué no me dijiste Fionna?! ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! ¡Pudiste haberme ahorrado todo este espectáculo! ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver que la persona que ama se casa con alguien que no eres tú? —preguntas, destrozado. —¡¿Sabes lo que se siente?!

—Marshall… —susurra, tomándote de la manga.

—Pude haber sido padre Fionna,; pudiste hoy haberte casado conmigo hoy y no con Gumball, y pudimos haber sido una familia; tener a nuestro hijo; verlo crecer y vivir juntos por siempre —declaras con tono entre soñador y roto, y solo vez a Fionna seguir llorando.

—Marshall, me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer. Creía que si me casaba con él, nadie notaría mi embarazo. Creí que era lo mejor.

—Y solo crees que es lo mejor destrozando a los demás ¿No, Fionna?

Te vas de ahí, simplemente no tienes ganas de seguir allí. Vuelas todo el Dulce Reino, camino a tu cueva lo más rápido que puedes para que nadie te persiga.

¿Por qué? ¿No le bastaba con irse de tu lado? ¿Ahora también te quitaría a tu hijo?

Y piensas en él, piensas como pudo haber sido todo aquello si se hubiera quedado contigo. Imaginas una gran boda, contigo y ella besándose en el altar. Te imagina haciéndole el amor en la Noche de Bodas, para que luego te confesara que esperaba un hijo tuyo. Te imaginas a un bebé con tu pelo y sus ojos, pero luego caes en cuenta de que sería Gumball y no tú el que sostendría ese bebé, y que sería Gumball el que le haría el amor a Fionna esa noche. Que Gumball sería el que viviría con Fionna hasta el final… y no tú.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan dura contigo?

Entraste en tu habitación y te derrumbaste en la cama, sintiendo lágrimas bajar por tu no-muerto rostro.

Cerraste los ojos, lo único que querías era dormir. Dormir y _despertar cuando termine Septiembre._

**FIN**

_Okey, si lo sé, me deben estar queriendo matar por hacer sufrir al pobre de Marshall. Pero creo que esto del amor trágico es como una droga, una muy deliciosa droga._

_No vean a Fionna como mala, la pobre no sabe qué hacer. Lo que si me da coraje hasta a mí misma es que no le dijera a Marshall del bebé._

_¿Se imaginan al hijo de FioLee? ¡Oh, que cucada!_

_Me despido. Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Eury._


End file.
